


Clinging On To Your Colored Smile

by momon12



Category: Kagerou Project, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AU, Bad English, Hikikomori | Acute Social Withdrawal, lost time memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momon12/pseuds/momon12
Summary: Mia Fey was gone, and that's a painful scar in Phoenix Wright's life. Painful enough.





	Clinging On To Your Colored Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project AU, in which Phoenix becomes a Hikikomori (引きこもり / reclusive person) after the death of his chief, Mia Fey, for two whole years. Mostly based on the Route XX part in Lost Time Memory. Forgive my bad english, I think it's at least readable.

He wakes up, usually at twelve in the morning, slowly opening his eyes, just to see the shining sun through the window, he closes his eyes again, and then wakes up at 2 pm.

He thinks there's no use in waking up anymore.

Just to do the same things he always did, for two straight years.

When Wright manages to stand up, he walks towards the bathroom, cleans his face, and looks at a disastrous, disgusting man, who feels pity for himself. He's egoist enough to wish he'd never met her, so he wouldn't be going through this. He closes his eyes for a minute, and there she is, Phoenix could always see her whenever he closed his eyes, her bright, approving smile, profound brown eyes that calmed him down.

_That person is **gone** , Phoenix, stop thinking of her!_

For two years, he always felt like Mia was watching over him.

That she was watching him, God, she probably was disappointed. Maybe too much. After all, he dropped out everything he worked for. He wasn’t able to move forwards, he wasn’t even sure if he could do it without her, without her perfect guidance. He knew that girl, Maya Fey, was her little sister, he was supposed to defend her, to prove her undoubted innocence, why would she kill her own sister? Phoenix believed in her, however, he could not defend her. He felt like a disaster, once he thought he would lose that case, he decided not to defend her, that teen girl … She probably was mad at him, _no surprise_.

His eye-bags wouldn’t go away sooner, neither later, in time, they’d probably consume his whole face. Pesimistic thoughts invade his head whenever he’s awake, that’s the reason he just prefers to sleep all the day, that, and also … Because being asleep was the only way to see her again, in dreams.

In those dreams, he came back to those days when he was scolded by his chief, always trying to make him surpass his own limits. He also remembers the reason he became a defense attorney, where was his friend now? Edgeworth… Wright hoped they would meet again in court, but that was not going to happen anytime soon, it was probably for the best though.

Now, the young man is walking towards the couch, quietly sitting down, taking the laptop and placing it on his lap, searching a notice in the browser.

> _ ‘Lawyer **Mia Fey** was killed at **Fey & Co. Law Offices**’ _

It’s what the article says.

He always sees the photo, her photo in the article, his hands shake a bit when he searches for it on the internet, feels how his heart stops for a second when looking at it. And sometimes, he talks.

“… I wonder what you would say now” Phoenix whispers softly, always waiting for a response he’d never get, never. “You’d probably be mad at me” Phoenix laughs, bitterly, his expression turning as monotone as it’s been for those years. His lips tremble, _he was not going to cry, there was no use crying over dead people._

He closes the laptop and goes back to the bed.


End file.
